My World Has Changed
by lady-of-the-darkness
Summary: UPDATE AND VOTE! R&R AU Kagome has one shocking secret, but has told no one about since it's happened. She has changed her whole life so that people wouldn't figure out. But now she has new friends, can she keep her secret from the people she loves?InuK!
1. A Normal Day Rewritten

A/N Ok it's your choice now. You can to decide for me to keep on writing with the old style**which I think sucks ass** or this new style. In this chapter I'm gonna rewrite the first chapter. Then you can email me at elita_kyne@yahoo.com to vote for which version you want me to continue with…the new or the old. Even though it will be a pain in the ass to rewrite, but I think this new version will be much better. One, the chapters will be much longer. Two, the story line will go much smoother. And three, everything is planed out better. But if you do want me to keep the old version then I will continues writing that way. Well, enough of me blabbing, here the EDITED new first chapter of My World Has Changed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One- A Normal Day  
  
My World Has Changed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A ravened haired girl silently walked out of here room looking left and right. She was wearing a tight black tee shirt that said 'I hope you die……Have a Nice Day!', black cargo pants with blue lining, tons of rubber bracelets on each arm, and a blue cat collar with her black and blue Vans shoe in her hands. She seedily walked down the stairs and down the main hall.  
  
As she suspected there were beer bottles all around the house. Her mom was drinking again, and she wasn't exactly a happy drunk. The teen girl had heard her mother breaking things down stairs in the early morning then falling asleep and chose to leave to school silently so her mom didn't wake and began with her normal abusive routines on teen. Of course her mother tried to quit, but if one thing went wrong she was soon comforted with the alcohol.   
  
The teen, once outside slipped on her shoe and walked to school. Once she reached the school the late bell rang. She dawdled to class by going through the lower halls before getting to her class on the second level. Once she got the class it was the same routine.  
  
"Late again Kagome? You always come thirty minutes late to class everyday! You do know…" the teacher began.  
  
"That my grade is so low due to my conduct? Yeah I think I know speech by now Mr.Hotohori, and you should know that I don't give a flying fuck." Kagome said with a smile. Just because school got her out of dealing with her mom didn't mean she had to like it. She took her seat at the back of the classroom and began to pick her nails since she didn't bring anything.  
  
"Kagome, don't you dare use that language in my classroom! You come to class late then expect me to accept you to use you dirty mouth in class like that!?"  
  
"You better back the fuck off, because I know what you do when you want us to do our class work." Kagome had caught him look down every girl's shirt in class, including herself, as he walked around the class 'checking' if we were doing the material right.  
  
"Is that a threat Miss.Higurashi?" Mr.Hotohori asked.  
  
"That's exactly what it is." Kagome said now standing at her desk. Everyone in class silenced for a second before setting off into whispers.  
  
"Miss.Higurashi! To the office NOW!" he yelled.   
  
"No." she growled out. Mr.Hotohori pressed a button in the classroom and in less then one minute security was at the door.  
  
"Is it Kagome again?" A teen boy with brown hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes was at the door.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I take my leave lord dip shit." She did an insincere curtsy and walked out the door.  
  
"Kagome.." the boy began .  
  
"Kouga stop, that asshole deserved all that I said. Stupid perv." Kagome knew Kouga since the beginning the year, they both knew each other and were good friends. "Kouga wanna game?" Kagome pointed to the doors that lead to the basketball court.   
  
"Sure." They walked out and grabbed a basket ball from the outdoors storage room and began to play. "I heard there are gonna be some new students coming tomorrow. They have the same case you have."  
  
"That this is the last school, and if I fuck up again its military school or boarding school, eh no biggie." Kagome said as she moved around Kouga and shot the ball into the basket.  
  
"Yeah, but it looks like that they all came from the same school." Kagome took another shot at the basket but Kouga blocked her.  
  
"Wow, it was group effort. Tch, amateurs." Kagome sat down at one of the benches and began to walk away from the school. "I'm leaving, you wanna come."  
  
"No don't leave, I'm still getting detention from the last time I let you leave." Kouga said standing up.  
  
"It's ok, just tell them I punched you." She called over her shoulder as she ran out of the school property.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Kagome walked down the side walk think of a place to go. She crossed the street at a cross walk to a small suburb street. She pasted three houses until she got to a familiar house. She just walked into the house and went to the kitchen for something to drink.  
  
"Keade, I just got in!!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed a juice box. An old woman with an eye patch over her right eye walked in.  
  
"Kagome, you got to stop ditching school." Keade said grabbing the juice box from Kagome and put it away. She walked to the stove and began to boil water. Kagome sat on the kitchen top and sighed.  
  
"Mom's drinking again." Keade motioned her hand for Kagome to follow her. She walked into a room with two small rugs on the floor and lots of candles and insecnce. Kagome sat on one of the rugs cross legged as Keade.  
  
"She must have some problems, you must talk to her." Keade said.  
  
"Talk? Yeah sure, all she does is drink, and Keade, you know how she is when she drinks." Kagome said trying to relax as she breathed in all the aromas.  
  
"Indeed, but you have to realize she has been through a lot." Kagome got up when she heard the water boil in the tea pot.   
  
"I have been through a lot as well, Keade." Kagome poured the water into two cups and added some herbs to the water. "Keade, you know better then any one what I have endured."  
  
"And I also know what your mother is going through." Keade took a sip of the tea. Kagome swirled her drink and stared at it before looking back up at Keade.  
  
"Keade I think I'll take you up with your offer." Kagome said dumping out her tea before taking a sip. "I'll start training my miko power tomorrow. See ya then. BYE!" Kagome left the room leaving Keade to ponder. Keade took the cup Kagome was drink from and inspected it. She looked at all the signs and gasped.  
  
"Oh no." Keade looked in the direction Kagome left in worry.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran across a busy street to get to a coffee shop. Her friend was suspended so she expected to see her working at the café. She walked in and greeted many people before heading to the cashier.   
  
"Hey Ayame." Kagome said to a girl with orange hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Hey Kag-chan, didn't see you in English today, you skipped again?" Ayame said preparing a drink.  
  
"Yep, went to Keade's. I left early so I couldn't get e drink do you…" Ayame passed Kagome a latte and a scone.   
  
"Your regular order. I heard about what you did in Hotohori's class and that the secret perv is thinking about giving you some suspension from Kouga." Kagome smirk at the nickname that she had come up for the principle. It seemed that almost all the male teachers in her school were perverts. "Wouldn't be your first time, eh?"   
  
"Yeah, but I miss the times you were in the room with me. I guess when they figured out that we were worse together the separated us." Kagome took a bite from her scone. "I see you still have your bad side. I'm so proud of you all suspended."   
  
"I learn from the best." Ayame chucked. "Well, shoo I got work to do." Ayame whipped Kagome with a towel before turning away.  
  
"Well I can see when I'm not wanted." Kagome began to walk away. "See ya later." Ayame waved from over her shoulder while making some drinks for some customers. Kagome walked out the door and took a step off the sidewalk before noticing a car coming. The car beeped and screeched to a stop right before hitting Kagome making her jump. She slammed her hands on the hood of the car. "You asshole!! You could have fucking killed me. You dip shit of a driver." Kagome shouted. A black haired teen walked out of the black mustang. His violet eyes burned with fury as he stomped to teen girl.  
  
"It was my fucking fault you didn't look before you walked off the side walk like an idiot! You stupid dike!" The boy felt a piercing pain in his face as he tilted his head.  
  
"Next time you call someone that you better know who the fucking person is. Don't come near me again or I will hurt you." Kagome said as she trudged away.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n What did you think? Remember to email me at elita_kyne@yahoo.com to vote for either this new version or the old version. BTW you don't have to vote now I'm gonna be posting two more chapters before you have to make your final vote. That's it for now! Bye minna**AKA everyone**! 


	2. Rewritten Chap2, Oh No Not Another One

**_A/N_** Ok this is the second chapter Holds up to fingers number 2….hehehehe, yes I am crazy. Remember that after the next chapter is your last time to vote.

* * *

Chapter 2- Oh No, Not Another One  
  
My World Has Changed

* * *

It's was late night by the time Kagome got home. She tried sneaking in, but her mother was awake. Her mother stalked up to Kagome and pulled Kagome's head back by her hair.  
  
"Where were you today dear, I was worried sick?" Kagome's mother hissed. "The school called and said you were ditching again. You did it purposely to make it seem I was a bad mother. Well if you even think of doing this again I'll kill you, you stupid bitch." Kagome pulled away from her mother and glared at her.  
  
"I'd like to see you try. And haven't you noticed? You are a shitty mother. Any little fucking thing you do wrong you go straight to the fucking alcohol. Not something I'd call strong you pathetic excuse for a fucking mom." Kagome's mother launched at Kagome punching and kicking her everywhere. Kagome got some punches in as well, but it was hard with her mom on top of her. Kagome finally kicked her mom in the stomach and ran for her room. Once inside she locked her door and fell against the door. After a minute of silence she heard her mother pounding at her door. Still weak she fell asleep against her door.

* * *

A teen girl with long black hair, in a high pony tail, with brown eyes laid on a couch reading a magazine, while a teen boy also with black hair, in a tight pony tail, crept slowly to the girl. Right before the boy touched the girl, the girl sprayed the boy in his eyes with pepper spray without looking up.  
  
"Don't even try." She said flipping a page in the magazine before sighing and tossing it carelessly on the floor. "Where the hell is Inuyasha?" The boy on the floor got up dizzily and sat on a two seating couch.   
  
"Sango dear, must you always do that?" Sango got up and went to a small kitchen to the right of the living room.  
  
"Miroku, to answer your question will you always try to grope me?" Sango said grabbing a bag of chips. She sat back down on the couch and stared at the main door to the apartment. "He's been out all day."   
  
"Well, we'll have to go to school tomorrow, and that's the…" he counted his fingers," sixth school this year. And not to mention his brother kicked him out."   
  
"Well, he better get used to it I've been on my own for a while and I'm not kicking myself for it." Sango said place her feet on her coffee table. Abruptly the door flew open and in walked in a ravened-haired teen. "Speak of the devil. Hello Inuyasha glad of you to join us this fine day."   
  
"Fuck off." The teen, known as Inuyasha, slammed the door shut.  
  
"Like hell!! This is my fucking home, and I would appreciate it if you didn't fucking destroy it!!" Sango screamed and Inuyasha went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Miroku snatched the beer form Inuyasha and blocked him from the fridge.  
  
"The hell is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha sat on the couch and tried to cool off. Sango noticed a red mark on the teen's face before cracking up.  
  
"Looks like my boy's been marked!" Sango chuckled while pointing at the mark.  
  
"Hey, do you want to know or what?" Sango and Miroku nodded and rushed to Inuyasha, eye's wide like little kid waiting to hear a fairy tale. Inuyasha explained to them that he had almost run over a teen girl that stepped off the edge without looking and the argument. At the end of the story the audience stayed silent before cracking up. Tears coming out of her eyes Sango stood up.  
  
"Well it's passed midnight, and I got to get to sleep for tomorrow. So get out." Sango said holding the door open. They said their good byes and Sango went to sleep as the boy walked to their shared apartment across the hall.

* * *

Kagome groggily woke as her cell phone began to ring. Still sore she got up and answered her cell walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Hello…" she said half asleep.  
  
"Hey Kagome, it's me." Kagome reached into her sink cabinet pulling out a first aid kit.  
  
"Hey Ayame, why'd you call?" Kagome winced and groaned and she slowly took off her clothes from her bruised body.   
  
"Well, since my suspension is over I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school." Kagome looked at her body and sighed at her discolored skin.  
  
"Yeah, give me twenty minutes." Kagome hung up and took a quick shower and dressed her badly battered body. She walked into her closet and put on gray pants, a black tight-fitting shirt that said "Me and my imaginary friend think you're crazy." on it, and a black turtle neck sweater on top. Kagome looked at her face as she started on her make up. Kagome covered her black eye with powder and black eye shadow, but she couldn't do any thing for her split lip. Once she was done she grabbed her backpack opened her window and climbed onto a tree that was just a foot away and climb down it. She walked down the step of the shrine she lived on and waited for Ayame. She saw her friend's red buggy pull up and mounted the car. Ayame looked puzzled at Kagome.  
  
"Isn't it a little hot for pants and a sweater?" Ayame herself was wearing a black tank top with a skull on it and white shorts.   
  
"I'm fine." Kagome looked away. Ayame inspected her friend's face closely and gasped.  
  
"Not again." Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm and lifted up the sleeve revealing the bruises. Kagome winced snatching her arm away.  
  
"Ayame I'm fine! Can we please not discuss this now?" Kagome she looking out her window as Ayame sighed and drove away.  
  
"Kag, you have to do something about this. I don't think your body can handle this especially if your mother tries to…"  
  
"Ayame, I'm serious!! NOT NOW!" Kagome yelled. Ayame and Kagome stayed quite the rest of the drive to school. Kagome and Ayame walked to class seeing as they never used their books. Ayame stopped in front of her class room and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to know that I'm here for you when you need me." Ayame walked into class leave Kagome outside by herself.  
  
"I know." Kagome whispered walking away. Once she got into class she sat down and took out her CD player and listened to her music mix. As Mr. Hotohori walked into class he gasped.  
  
"You're actually early, I'm impressed." Kagome snorted.  
  
"You shouldn't be." Mr. Hotohori grumbled something under his breath before starting his boring lecture. As soon as he put the chalk to the chalk board there was a knock at the door. "What is it now?" He opened the door and talked quietly to someone outside. He soon came in followed by a teen girl with raven hair. Mr.Hotohori clapped his hands together and smiled. "Class we have a new student, her name is Sango Taijia . Welcome her class." There was a short grunt from the class. "I'm sorry for the rudeness of this class Miss. Taijia, this class is just a spoiled bunch of apples," Sango rolled her eyes "It was a perfect class until one bad egg spoiled the rest."  
  
"Stop with the crappy analogies, we know you're the English teacher, you can just say 'that girl right there with the CD player is a bitch and don't hang around her, also sit in the front so I can ogle at you're breasts.' Now isn't that easier." The class burst out in laughter.  
  
"Kagomee…." Mr. Hotohori started, but was interrupted by Sango.  
  
"Sir, this might be completely off topic, but what kind of car do you own?"  
  
"A blue Honda Civic, why?"  
  
"Because earlier today I saw someone spray paint a Honda Civic." Mr. Hotohori stared at Kagome as she rushed out of the class room, in returned Kagome had a grin plastered to her face and was waving good bye. Yes she had done something to his car, but it wasn't visible. Once he left the class room Kagome watched Sango as she retrieved a lumpy looking whoopee cushion and placed I on Mr. Hotohori's chair before getting back at her place when she heard him coming.  
  
"You must have been mistaken, you seat right at the front of the class, and don't you even try to make a remark Miss.Higurashi." Mr. Hotohori said ass Kagome opened her mouth. As Sango took her seat Mr.Hotohori took his. A loud fart sound echoed through the class room, before his face turned red with fury. "KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!!"   
  
"Yes?" Kagome said innocently.  
  
"That will be detention, for two weeks."  
  
"Well, sensei you might want to take a good look at your new student because I didn't do one thing." Kagome said not once looking up from her nails. Kagome began to laugh as she saw Mr. Hotohori's face pale.  
  
"Oh no, not another one."

* * *

**A/n**- so what do you think…it took a while to post this my computer has been freaking out on me and wouldn't let me on the internet for a while sorry!!! I mean it Review your vote remember after the next chapter I will be deciding which style of writing I will be continuing so please vote. I'll be updating in about 2- 3 weeks due to finals coming up in my school so it will be a while. **PLEASE VOTE!!!!!**


	3. In The Shadows Of My Mind

An- Hey minna!! I no I didn't update when I said I would but I mean I had to re type this story like 6 times!!! Every time I would type it would sound all wrong. This chapter just wouldn't sound right to me. Well at least now it sounds a shit load better. Well I guess your dieing to read this chapter so let me just give it to u now.

* * *

My World Has Changed

Chapter 3- In The Shadows Of My Mind

* * *

(Later that Day)

Kagome sat cross-legged across in a room with no widows. Across from her was Keade and in between them were a couple white and yellow candles and incenses that smelled of cinnamon. Kagome's eye brows knitted together as she concentrated. Her eye lid twitched until she finally cracked from the lack of sound. She slammed her hands on the wood floor while making a sound of frustration.

"Forget it!!" Kagome paced the room with her hands on the small of back. She wore gray sweat pants that laid low on her hips and a white sports bra with no make up. She had came right after lunch and changed into some clothes she always left at Keade's home when she needed to get away from her mother. This had become her home for the last nine years. She had known Keade since her father had left. Kagome was about six when her father had left with her only little brother whom was only three. Keade had been her nanny since her mother work all day. Then she was fired when her mom lost her job and that was when her mother started drinking. Kagome was about ten when her mother was first abusive. Kagome had put all her trust in Keade as an aunt or grandmother. "I'm never going to get this! I give up!"

"Sit down child. Explain to me your troubles." Kagome laid down on the floor and exhaled. This was going to be a long story.

* * *

::::: Flashback:::::

Kagome was walking to lunch for fourth period with a scowl on her face. Her first period had been the best. Yes, the teacher that she loathed get hit with the oldest prank, but it was filled with cottage cheese and she took it as her right to call him lard ass all day, but second period was not was she called happy. It was all because of the new girl.

'Sango, was it?' Kagome thought. 'Oh is that bitch going to pay.' Kagome's didn't what was up that girl's ass, but oh was it in deep. Kagome was filled with glee since first period when she walked into her second class, Science. Kagome sat in her assigned seat with the hugest smile on her face. Her smile soon faded when she leaned forward and found that someone had placed gum on the back of her chair. Kagome turned around to see the Sango girl trying to control her laughter. Once Kagome had pulled off all the gum on her back she started her science experiment trying to think of a plan to get the girl back when Sango walked by spilling water all over her gray pants. Kagome instantly got up and pushing the girl to the floor before going to her locker. Luckily Kagome always kept a spare pair of pants just in case. She skipped her third period and waited for fourth to come so that she could talk to Ayame. Kagome pushed open the door to the outdoors cafeteria and sat in her usual spot in the table under a giant Sakura tress without bothering to greet Ayame, who was already at the table.

"What's up your ass?" she asked taking a bite out of her sandwich. Kagome grunted as she rested her head on the palm of her hand. "No! How could you let her do that!?" Kagome groaned and turned to face Ayame. "You're right!" (A/n oh the communication of females ;;) Ayame placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Suddenly an orange blur appeared. Kagome spun around and squealed. There stood a teen boy with bright orange hair with sparkling green eyes. He was a head tall then the girl.

"Shippo!! I feel like I haven't seen you in a month!" Kagome squealed out. Shippo was her best guy friend, they had known each other since they were little.

"That because you haven't, remember the incident last month where…" Kagome gasped.

"That was you?" Shippo nodded. Last month someone had rigged all the intercoms in the school to start blowing bubbles, school was out for a couple day because they couldn't find where all the bubbles were coming from. "Damn Shippo. I mean I was even jealous." Kagome joked. She sat down and Shippo sat across from her.

"So what happened?" he asked. Ayame explained what happened to Shippo while finishing her lunch. "So, what level are we seeing?" Shippo asked scratching his chin.

"10." Kagome growled out with no hesitation. This bitch needed to be taught, and bad. Shippo blink and looked at Ayame before looking back at Kagome, Ayame doing the same thing.

"Okay, Kagome, what is your plan?" Ayame asked. Kagome grabbed something from her bag and something from Ayame's lunch. She showed her weapons to her best friends and smirked. "No, you really….ketchup and permanent red paint??" Ayame said looking at the objects.

"Well, since she does trust me, I need someone to do it for me." Kagome looked at Shippo and Ayame.

"Nuh huh, I'm not doing it. If I get another suspension so soon, my grandpa will have a heart attack." Kagome moved her gaze to just Shippo.

"No." Shippo said simply. Kagome gave him her best puppy face until he caved. "Fine! Fine! But if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Oh what lovely friends Kagome had. Kagome grabbed the paint bottle and put in the ketchup, to make is smell bad, and closed the bottle shaking it and handed it to Shippo. Shippo then walked over to the target. He tapped her shoulder, and watched her turn around irritated.

"What?" she snapped while Shippo rolled his eyes at the girl.

"Are you Sango Taijia?" The girl nodded. "Well, I was told to find you and tell you that someone is waiting for you in the lunch line." Sango got up and left. Shippo then smothered the stuff all over the girl's chair, and being a Kitsune, made the concoction invisible and walked back to Kagome and watched the prank. Sango then returned grumbling and sat in her chair. She froze and Shippo then made the mixture visible again. She stood up and screamed as everyone in the cafeteria started to laugh. Kagome then stood up to seal the deal.

"NEED A PAD?!? OR DO YA NEED A TAMPON?!?" Sango then began to stomp away, but not before giving Kagome a death glare in which Kagome stuck out her tongue. Kagome got a week suspension for that little stunt.

:::: End Flashback::::

* * *

Kagome explained the whole story to Keade, substituting Sango's name for this girl or the girl. Keade nodded her head to the whole story knowing Kagome's prankster side. Once Kagome got all her frustrations out she sat up, in her crossed legged position. Keade understood Kagome and sat across from her with her legs under herself.

"Now, Kagome try to focus all your energy to your mind." Keade whispered. Kagome closed her eyes and felt herself go weak and all her energy go to her mind. Soon she saw colored spots appear and take form to the objects around her. She could tell Keade's figure apart from everything else, it was in the shape of Keade's body but it was a green haze. Kagome also could feel Keade's warmth radiant off her light green form. Kagome looked around with her eyes still closed looking at her surrounding. She could see the flames of the candles and the scent of each incenses float in the air and mix. She opened her eyes and it was gone, but she could sort of sense it. "You are now able to see aura. You will soon learn, that you will be able to differ the good from the bad. That is enough for today." Keade blew out the candles and walked out followed by Kagome. "I will be out side tending the garden if you need me." Kagome smiled and walked upstairs to her room that Keade always kept for her.

She walked into the room and fell on top of her white bed. She clothes her eyes thought about her life. Ten years ago she would swear her life was perfect. A father and mother who loved her dearly, and a new baby brother. Then a year later things changed. Kagome's mother and father weren't exactly a happy couple any more. They would yell and scream at each other when they thought no one could hear them, but in truth the one person who they didn't want to take note of it was in fact listening. Kagome would cry with her head under her pillow, with her hands squeezing it over her eyes so she wouldn't hear. Then one morning he was gone. Her beloved father had vanished in the night. Taking all of his possessions, including Kagome's three year old brother. Kagome refused to go to school for a week, convinced that her father was just going out for an errand. But soon it kicked in that he was never going to come back and she was never going to see him and her brother, Souta, again.

Kagome's eyes watered, but her tears were soon blinked away as she got off her bed. Nope, she hadn't cried since she was twelve and she wasn't starting now. Kagome lazily walked to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked into her bathroom. She turned on her stereo when Keade knocked on her bathroom door.

"Kagome, I'll be stepping out to the grocery store and won't be back for a while. You are welcome to anything as always." Keade said through the door,

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Kagome heard Keade walked out of her room before turning on the radio. She filled the bath tub with warm water while nodding her head to her favorite song. She stripped off her clothing and turned off the faucet on the tub when it was full. Slowly she submerged into the water humming the song playing on the radio.

**Now I can taste  
The war that I've been fighting  
Start to fall but I'm still standing here  
Behind the wall of dying faith**

Kagome's body slipped under the water with her eyes closed until not one inch of her body was on the surface of the water. She loved this band and their lyrics always had a connection with her. When she first heard this song, it instantly became her favorite. It was her life, her situation, and her feeling. Her life was a war and she was fighting back, but she was still surviving. She never admitted but she felt that soon she would lose the battle to herself. Her life can't keep pushing her down, because if it did, who knew what she would do.

**I can't forget  
The fight that's growing stronger  
Face to face with hopes of longer days  
To build on something we should save**

Kagome lifted her head slightly, just enough to take a breath before lying back down. With her eyes still open she looked at her body. Even with the water distortion she could clearly see her scars. Ugly, long scars ran down her thighs and forearms and torso. Still she knew she had more gruesome marks on her back. Kagome shut her eyes instantly hoping that the story of her scars wouldn't come to her mind.

**I stand alone  
I'm on my own  
My hands will bleed, My hands will bleed!  
I'm holding on to what is gone  
What's left of me?**

She slammed her hand to her ears as she heard the word to the chorus. She didn't want to remember it, but something wanted to remind her of the past. Remind her of that dreadful day that she preferred to be in the shadows of her mind. She reopened her eyes to see her something that chilled her bones.

**I'm falling down  
But I should find my strength in this  
A light that burns to reconnect  
My heart for what it's meant to give**

Her scars were slowly reopening and blood slowly oozing out. No, this was just a figment of her imagination. Why? Why was her conscious being so persistent? What was the reason for her to remember? She shut her eyes again, not wanting to see that view.

**I stand alone  
I'm on my own  
My hands will bleed, My hands will bleed!  
I'm holding on to what is gone  
What's left of me?!**

But as soon as Kagome closed her eyes all off her memories flooded her senses and made her relive all that she wanted never, ever to remember. She would revisit that horrid day when she was small and defenseless. The day when she lost all hope for her mother. (A/n Okay there is gonna be a couple very, very short flashes of her past, and there gonna be in italics, just to no.)

**Walk!  
Fall!  
  
**

_Kagome walked into to the darkened living room. She looked on the floor to see at least a dozen beer bottles on the ground._

_"Mommy?" _

**Stand again so I can  
Walk!  
Fall!  
  
**

_All she could was blurry objects around her as she grouped the ground on her hands and knees. Not excepting what was to happen next. _

**Stand again so I can  
Walk!  
Fall!  
  
**

_"NO! PLEASE! NO! DON'T!!"_

**Stand again so I can**

**FALL!!!**

_"It's all your fault, all of it." _

**I stand alone  
I'm on my own  
My hands will bleed, My hands will bleed!  
I'm holding on to what is gone  
What's left of me?!**

Kagome tried to scream, but succeeded in filling her already burning lungs with water. She shot up from the water coughing out the water that found its way into her mouth and gasped for breath. She looked at her body to find that the water was clear and her scars where still shut. Suddenly the door bell rang repeatedly. Kagome grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, turned off her radio and ran for the front door, with those flashes still in her mind. Once she reached the door and opened it her eyes widened.

**_"YOU!!!"_**

There staring right at her was the same guy that almost ran her over. And what was Kagome's first reaction to seeing him. She shut the door in his face that's what. And stomped right back up the stairs to her room where she turned up her stereo to full blast ignoring the loud knocks on her door and changed, with the incident in the bathroom forgotten, for now that it.

* * *

Kagome heard the front door open and close lightly. Kagome put down the volume of the radio, grabbing a metal baseball bat in her hands and stealthy walked down the stairs. She turned the corner fully ready to knock the living crap out of who she was sure was a stalker, but found Keade there instead.

"Kagome what are you doing, and with a bat of all things." Keade questioned. Kagome let the bat rest on her shoulder and relaxed her body.

"Keade you got to watch your back now, some lunatic is stalking me." Kagome's eyes shifted to a movement behind Keade, to see the raven-haired teen walking toward them. "There he is!" she jumped to the guy and was about to whack him with all her might when he caught the bat in one hand.

"Nice try, wench, but you're going to have a shit load better to hurt me. And who would want to stalk a ugly bitch like you?" Kagome glared at the guy standing before her.

"Kagome this is an old friend of mine, another child I took care of, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this Kagome, I took care of her as well." Keade explained. Inuyasha and Kagome just continued to stare at each other as Keade walked by and toward her living room. Kagome soon followed her and sat next to her, while Inuyasha sat across from them. "So what brings you to Tokyo, Inuyasha?"

"No choice, I'm going to the school here." Kagome's eyes snapped her eyes to his when she heard this. So he was friends with that Sango bitch, well, she was going to have fun with this. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome suspiciously not liking the look in her eye.

"Your one of the three that got stuck here weren't you?" Kagome asked, already fully knowing the answer. Inuyasha nodded as he looked at her, Kagome, that name rang a bell with him.

"Now Inuyasha why have you come to visit me?" Keade asked. Inuyasha turned his view from Kagome to Keade. He was about to say something when she glared at Kagome.

"It's none of this wenches business, so she might as well leave." Inuyasha said sticking his nose in the air and folding his arms.

"Hey I'm living here too so, if anyone is going anywhere it would be you." Kagome said closing her eyes and also crossing her arms.

"And why are you living here shouldn't you be living with you mommy and daddy." Kagome's eyes snapped to Inuyasha and instantly remember what happened in the bathroom.

"That is none of your business either!" Kagome's eyes flashing a bit of fear. Inuyasha snorted and turned to Kagome.

"Ran away from home did you? Probably ran because you a spoiled brat who didn't get what you want. Yeah, that's it. Pissed 'casue mommy and daddy didn't want to give you money poor you. Poor pitiful you, you don't deserve parents." Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and began to chock him.

"You don't know anything about me! So shut the fuck up! You don't know what I have been through!" Kagome said, until Keade pulled Kagome off Inuyasha.

"I think it's better if you go." Keade said having troubles holding back Kagome. Without a word Inuyasha walked out of the house, with such rage he had felt in his entire life.

* * *

A/N I think that's enough for now, I hope this makes up for the time I didn't update!!! The song doesn't belong to me it belongs to Story Of The Year!! I'm really sorry! Remember to vote for which version you want the old or new! I swear I'll try to update more often!! REVIEW!!!


End file.
